


Equality

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Censorship, Gen, Politics, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles looks at a political cartoon of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lannamichaels' prompt from fic_promptly: Miles, seeing political cartoons of his father.

The image shows his father walking along over the backs of a row of people wearing Komarran dress, casually striking out at them with a knotted whip. In the distance a Vorish officer on a fat horse leads a charge against a group of Greekie peasants. A few of the peasants are throwing rocks, but most are fleeing and falling as the Vors attack.

"We caught the artist for this one," Uncle Simon says. "He got six years in prison."

Miles nods and studies it thoughtfully. "What's that?" he says, pointing to the Vor on his horse. "That's made up, isn't it?"

"Oh, no, that was at the end of the Pretendership. Count Vorkalloner's District. There was a rebellion, and he put it down with his militia."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, it's not the kind of thing we want to spread," Uncle Simon explains. "Best to keep it quiet, really. Besides, it was embarrassing for Count Vorkalloner, so we didn't allow it to go into the textbooks. Your father needs his vote."

Miles looks back at the cartoon. "I don't understand," his father is saying, "why the Komarrans hate us so much. We treat them just like our proles."


End file.
